After Exiting
by davis395
Summary: Dean didn't leave when Jo told him to after No Exit. Adult language.


**A/N: I know Night Before was next on my to do list but after watching No Exit, this idea wouldn't go away, so I had to put it on paper. **

Sam watched Jo walk away from Dean after an obvious argument with Ellen then Dean. He expected Dean to come back to the car but instead he almost ran into the Roadhouse.

"Dean?"

Dean held up his hand, which Sam could see was shaking.

"Give me a minute."

Sam shrugged, then thought about going after Jo, but decided against it. So he just made himself comfortable leaning up on the Impala.

Dean pushed open the door to find Ellen silently crying at the bar, knocking back a shot.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Ellen spun around, confused, and clearly still angry.

"What are you still doin here?"

"Getting answers. So fork'um over. After what our dad did, why did you help us? Why didn't you say anything?"

Ellen took another shot, then another before answering the eldest boy.

"I helped cause that's what was right. It's what Bill would have wanted, but that don't mean I have to like it."

Dean was livid. She was still refusing to answer the one question he needed an answer for. With a clipped tone he asked again.

"Why. Didn't. You. Say. Anything."

Ellen looked at him like he was dumb.

"This is why. You think I like tellin your daddy's secrets?"

Dean exploded.

"NOT US! JO! How could you not tell her the truth? Do you know what it's like to have the one person who's suppose to be family lie to you? Well, let me tell you, it fuckin sucks! Not only have you ripped the memory of her father to shreds, you also just basically packed her huntin bags. You were the one person who she was suppose to trust with her life, and now she finds out you been lyin her whole life, so what you think she's gona do now? Huh? She's gona cut bait and run, as far and as fast as she can. And you know what; it'll be your fault."

Ellen was stunned. She had no idea what just happened here, or why. She looked at Dean trying to find a reason for the outburst, but she could find one, but she could deny that he was right. What she did was wrong, and there wasn't anything she could do to change that. Dean was right, if she wasn't careful, Jo would run. Ellen open her mouth to speak but was cut off by Dean.

"You know, I could care less if Jo hates me or Sammy for what our father did, but for what it's worth tell her I'm sorry. Now go find your daughter and clean up the mess you and my father made before it's too late for her."

Dean turned and walked out the door, but Ellen just sat there. If she was stunned before, she was amazed now. She has owned a bar long enough to know when someone was lyin thru their teeth, Dean was good but not that good. Dean did give a dam, and from the looks of it the idea that Jo might hate him hurt.

"Great, just what I need, a Winchester moonin over my daughter. Why couldn't it have at least been Sam?"

Ellen shook her head, knocked back another shot and got up to track down her daughter.

Dean walked outside and got into the Impala.

"Dean what just happened?"

"We gotta go."

"What? Why?"

Sam questioned but just the same slide into the passenger side. Dean looked angry and something else, but Sam couldn't out his finger on it. Dean started the Impala and didn't speak until they were on the highway.

"Dean?"

Dean sighed, but didn't take his eyes off the road.

"Dad got Jo's Dad killed. They were on a hunt, used Bill for bait, and Dad jumped the gun. Bill got caught in the cross fire. That's why Dad never told us about them."

Sam was silent for awhile. He wasn't stupid enough to think Dean was this upset over finding another sin of their fathers.

"Sooo what did you talk to Ellen about?"

Dean sneaked at glance at his brother, looking a little nervous.

"Well I kinda flipped out on her."

"Flipped out how?"

"You know that time I got you drunk for your junior homecoming and Dad found out?"

Sam's eyes widened.

"Holy shit Dean! How come you don't have buckshot peppering your ass?"

"Honestly? I think it was the shots I interrupted."

When Dean didn't say anything else Sam got antsy.

"So you gona tell me what you said."

"Ummm nope. But we might not be welcome back for awhile."

"Dean." Sam was using his warning, 'I'm not gona drop this' voice.

"What? I just happened to point out that whatever happens now is Ellen's fault; I just didn't do it in a calm manor."

"Ellen's fault? What does that mean?"

"Jo knew as much as we did until today, Ellen never told her the truth."

"So wait you didn't go in there to yell at her about not tellin us, you went to go defend Jo!"

Dean's face flushed.

"What? No! I just don't want Jo to go thru what we did with Dad always lyin to us. At least this way Ellen can stop Jo from takin off. We both know that Jo was just looking for an excuse to run off and hunt; well now she has one."

"Come on Dean even you said that she did good today. So what is this really about?"

Dean stayed quiet for a minute before talking again.

"Dad couldn't protect Mom. You couldn't protect Jess. And I couldn't protect Jo."

Sam's eyebrows hit his hairline and stayed there for what seemed like hours.

"We got her back Dean."

"Yeah, now she hates us and it doesn't matter anyway, so drop it."

"It matters Dean."

"Yeah tell her that."

With that Sam stared out the window and knew that this wasn't the last time they'd be seeing the Harvelle's. Looking back at Dean and seeing his stiff posture, yea not by a long shot.

**A/N: I know some of it might be a little OOC and hope that ok, but that's the way it came out of my head. Review if you like and review if you don't, but thanks for reading.**

**Davis395**


End file.
